Within the prior art, it is well known to have both prearranged conferences and conferences where one caller dials into conferencing system and then controls that system so that it outdials to the other participants. The prearranged conferences can be where all of the participants dial into a prearranged number and at a prearranged time to establish a so-called “meet me” conference. The other type of prearranged conference is where the conferencing system itself calls each of the participants at the proper time. One of the problems that exist within the global economy for both audio only and multimedia conferences is the fact that the participants may be situated around the globe with some groups of the participants each located in a different country. When a single conference bridge is utilized, the telecommunication costs for each participant not located in the same geographical location as the conference bridge can be high. During the course of a conference, new people may be added to the conference whose presence had not been anticipated. Depending on their geographical location, these new people could add to the cost of the conference.